icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1929-30 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1929-30 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior series: =''Group Play= Group 1 'Section A' 'Section B' '''Section B Final' 2 games total goals Trenton beat Belleville 9 goals to 3. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Kingston beat Trenton 6 goals to 5. Group 2 'Section A' Lakefield dropped out. Section A Final 2 games total goals Peterborough St Johns beat Havelock-Norwood 6 goals to 2. 'Section B' Bobcaygeon drew a bye. Section B Semi Final Sudden death *February 7 Lindsay 4 Fenelon Falls 2 @ Lindsay Section B Final Sudden death *'Lindsay' 2 Bobcaygeon 0. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Peterborough St Johns beat Lindsay 4 goals to 2. Group 3 'Standings' Whitby dropped out on Jan. 20 and defaulted its remaining games. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Oshawa beat Bowmanville 9 goals to 2. Group 4 'Section A' 'Section B' 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Newmarket beat Willowdale 5 goals to 3. Group 5 'Standings' 'Group Final' 2 games total goals University of Toronto beat Parkdale Canoe Club 6 goals to 5. Group 6 'Standings' 'Group Final' 2 games total goals West Toronto beat Toronto Victorias 5 goals to 2. Group 7 Group 8 'Section A' Section A Final 2 games total goals Orangeville beat Brampton 6 goals to 5. 'Section B' Section B Final 2 games total goals Oakville beat Milton 7 goals to 5. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Oakville beat Orangeville 9 goals to 3. Group 9 'Section A' Sction A Final 2 games total goals Niagara Falls Cataracts beat Hamilton Victorias 14 goals to 9. 'Section B' St Catharines District League Won by Port Dalhousie. Statistics unavailable. 'Group Final' Played in Quarter Finals in Provincial Playoffs. Group 10 'Standings' 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Port Dover beat Simcoe 10 goals to 3. Group 11 'Standings' 'Group Final' 2 games total goals London Nippers beat Brantford Lyons 10 goals to 5. Group 12 Group 13 #Mitchell #Exeter #Clinton #Seaforth Seaforth dropped out on Jan. 10 before it played any games. Statistics unavailable.'' Group 14 '''Standings Preston dropped out on Jan. 24 and defaulted its remaining games. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Kitchener beat Stratford 6 goals to 4. Group 15 'Section A' Section A Final 2 games total goals Guelph Snowbirds beat Fergus 9 goals to 7. 'Section B' *Owen Sound Greys (only team) *Durham dropped out on January 6. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Owen Sound Greys beat Guelph Snowbirds 17 goals to 5. Group 16 #Collingwood #Stayner #Meaford Statistics unavailable. Group 17 Midland dropped out on Jan. 26 and defaulted its remaining games. Since the Parry Sound-Orillia tie had a bearing on the final standings, it was replayed. *February 3 Parry Sound 1 Orillia 0 @ Parry Sound Group 18 Toronto High Schools Won by Runnymede Collegiate. Statistics unavailable. Group leaders advanced to the Provincial Playoffs. =''Provincial Playoffs= First Round ''2 games total goals Kitchener beat Mitchell 8 goals to 5. Parry Sound beat Collingwood 4 goals to 2. Niagara Falls Cataracts beat Port Dover 27 goals to 3. University of Toronto beat Owen Sound Greys 4 goals to 2. Oshawa Shamrocks beat Oakville 8 goals to 2. Sudden death *'University of Toronto Schools' 4 Runnymede Collegiate 1 @ Toronto Second Round 2 games total goals West Toronto beat University of Toronto Schools 14 goals to 4. Windsor beat London Nippers 7 goals to 3. Parry Sound beat Newmarket 4 goals to 1. Kingston beat Peterborough St Johns 6 goals to 0. Third Round 2 games total goals West Toronto beat Oshawa Shamrocks 17 goals to 1. Quarter Finals 2 games total goals Niagara Falls Cataracts beat Port Dalhousie 22 goals to 3. Windsor beat Kitchener 8 goals to 2. University of Toronto beat Parry Sound 3 goals to 2. West Toronto beat Kingston 15 goals to 0. Semi Finals 2 games total goals Niagara Falls Cataracts beat Windsor 6 goals to 5. West Toronto beat University of Toronto 8 goals to 5. Final 2 games total goals West Toronto beat Niagara Falls Cataracts 11 goals to 9 West Toronto advanced to the 1929-30 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. =''Galleries= Team Photos 29-30StMikesJr.jpg|St Michaels College 29-30UTorJr.jpg|University of Toronto 29-30RMCJr.jpg|Royal Military College 29-30StAnd.jpg|St Andrews College 29-30WestToronto.jpg|West Toronto Game Ads 29-30OHAJrG5TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 @ Toronto 29-30OHAJrG5FTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 Final @ Toronto 29-30OHAJrG6TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 6 @ Toronto 29-30OHAJrG6FTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 6 Final @ Toronto 29-30OHAJr7TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 7 @ Toronto 29-30OHAJrG12WindsorGameAd.jpg|Group 12 @ Windsor 29-30OHAJr1RTorontoGameAd.jpg|First Round @ Toronto 29-30OHAJrQFWindsorGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Windsor 29-30OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 29-30OHAJrSFWindsorGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Windsor 29-30OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 29-30OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto =See Also''= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1930 in hockey